


【瞳耀】家有猫咪

by Ilovexiexie666



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovexiexie666/pseuds/Ilovexiexie666
Summary: 大家新年快乐鸭！！！过大年啦，张嘴吃糖，啊——半猫化，喵喵喵~





	1. 【瞳耀】家有猫咪

白羽瞳睡梦中感觉有什么东西在自己的脸上作怪，迷迷糊糊间好像还听到一声猫叫。有一个软乎乎又温热的物什在锲而不舍地推他的鼻子，旁边似乎还带了一圈毛，蹭的自己鼻尖发痒，直想打喷嚏。他无意识地抬手蹭了一下鼻子，“喵呜！！”一声，脸上清净了。

过了两秒，总觉得有哪里不对的白羽瞳睁开眼睛，撑起身子往床下看去。

一只藏青色的奶猫正四仰八叉地躺在地上，摇头晃脑地站不起来，显然刚才被白羽瞳一下掀下床，摔得不轻。它伸出右前爪呼撸呼撸脸，又压了压自己翘起的尖尖猫耳，甩了一下尾巴，正要再次尝试站立，一只大掌从天而降，捞着它的肚皮把它抱了起来。

“喵！！”奶猫突然悬空，吓得毛都炸了起来，四肢在半空胡乱扒拉。白羽瞳把这个小东西放在自己枕头边，猫咪立刻伸出爪子抓住了枕头套的一角，瞪着乌黑圆溜、几乎占了半张脸的大眼睛向他投来愤怒的目光。

这眼神有些太过熟悉了。白羽瞳看了看空了的半张床，凑近了些，迟疑地问道：“……猫儿？”

“喵！”眼前的小奶猫一扭头，给他看个圆滚滚的后脑勺。

白羽瞳颇觉好笑，歪了歪身子，把自己的大脑袋凑到展耀面前，仔细端详了一下这只小动物。展耀猫看起来不足半岁，全身披着藏青色的又细又软的短毛，两只竖立的尖耳里侧粉嫩嫩的，带着细细的绒毛，一双乌溜溜的眼睛别样的灵动。

“猫儿你怎么这么可爱？”白羽瞳忍不住伸手摸了摸展耀的脑袋。

“喵！！”展耀恼怒地一蹦三尺高，张口就咬住了白羽瞳的手指，但也注意了点力道，没咬破皮。

“诶哟！”白羽瞳叫得夸张，吓得展耀立刻松了嘴。下一秒，看到白羽瞳得意洋洋的神色，意识到这个坏心的臭老鼠根本是在做戏，展耀对着他的手背就来了一爪子。奶猫的指甲埋在毛里，力气又小，只在白羽瞳手背上留下了几道几乎看不出的白色爪痕。

白羽瞳揉了揉手，老老实实地坐好，开口道：“猫儿别生气。你怎么变成这样了？”

“喵~”细细软软的猫叫钻入耳朵，仿佛有一根羽毛在白羽瞳心上划来划去，痒痒的。展耀小猫本能地想说话，一开口却是一声绵软的奶猫叫。他颇觉丢人，立刻闭上了嘴巴，摇了摇头，表示自己也不知道怎么会变成这样。

白羽瞳跟展耀大眼瞪小眼了两秒，白羽瞳小心地把猫捧在怀里，下床去了厨房。他睡觉的时候只穿了件薄薄的背心，领口开得又大，这会儿将小奶猫抱在胸前，猫毛蹭在胸口裸//露的肌肤上，暖烘烘的，很是舒服，叫他忍不住抱得更紧了些。

猫咪伸出爪子推了推白羽瞳的手臂，铁铸般根本推不动。大半个后背靠在白羽瞳的胸肌上，软硬适中又十分温暖，猫咪不可见地红了红脸。

白羽瞳动作轻柔地将展耀猫放到厨房的餐桌上，回身开了冰箱门，拿出一罐牛奶，倒了些在碗里，放进微波炉稍稍温了温，取出来放到展耀面前。

小猫抬起前爪迈了一步，后爪却没跟上，登时身子不稳，“吧唧”磕在硬木桌面上。他晃了晃小脑袋，歪着头思索了一下四只脚的动物是如何走路的，一步一步小心翼翼地挪到牛奶碗边，伸出粉嫩嫩的小舌舔了一口。

白羽瞳的内心早已被“猫儿好可爱”的弹幕刷屏了。他坐在餐桌边一眨不眨地瞧着小奶猫舔奶。

展耀喝了两口，一抬头就看见白羽瞳的大脸盘，抬起爪子把他的脸推到一边。白羽瞳顺着他的力道把脑袋转开，待展耀收回爪子，又立刻转回来。如此反复了两三次，眼看展耀猫又要冲他亮爪尖了，白羽瞳见好就收，嘱咐展耀乖乖在餐桌上待着，自己走到客厅拨了公孙的电话。

可惜接电话的是他姐，除了对于他周末大清早扰人清梦的埋怨、一通幸灾乐祸的笑、拍几张照片给她看的要求和“也许给他一个真爱之吻就可以变回来了”的童话建议，白羽瞳啥有用的信息都没有得到。

回到厨房，展耀猫正趴在碗边休息。他舔了两口牛奶便不喝了，喵喵叫着想吃鱼。白羽瞳把他抱回房间，搁在松松软软的被子上，伸手挠了挠他的下巴和脖子。

“喵呜~”展耀猫舒服地眯起了眼睛，翻了个身子肚皮朝上，把脖子凑到白羽瞳手下。娇叫了几声，忽然觉得有哪里不对，展耀挥了挥爪子又翻回来，往旁边挪了两步，优雅地甩了甩尾巴，努力做出高冷范儿，可惜他软萌的身躯一点都不给力，那副强装冷傲的小表情看的白羽瞳直想发笑。

“猫儿，刚才大姐说叫我给你一个真爱之吻，我们来试试怎么样？”白羽瞳逗道。

“喵！”展耀猫恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，眼睛更大了。

“来嘛~”白羽瞳玩心大起，一把捞过猫咪“mua！”一口。

“白羽瞳！”展耀气恼地大叫。嗯？变回来了？还没想明白到底发生了什么，展耀就被白羽瞳凶猛的亲吻打断了思路。

确实是变回来了，却没有变完全。展耀浑身一丝不挂，雪白的胴体因为恼火，泛着动人的浅粉色，黑曜石一般的双眸湿漉漉地瞪着他，显然还没反应过来，比方才的小猫更加迷茫无辜。一对毛茸茸的耳朵在头顶微微颤动，耻骨处伸出一根细细长长的猫尾巴，在身侧无意识地摆动着，纯情中带着魅惑。

白羽瞳浑身的血液都沸腾了，脑子里一根弦“啪”地崩断，猛地扑上去攫住了身下人完美的红唇。趁展耀仍在状况外，白羽瞳的舌头直接长驱直入，带着逼人的气势占领了他的唇舌，狠狠地吮吸、扫荡。

展耀直被亲得呼吸不畅，白玉无瑕的双颊憋得通红，眼尾带起了一丝魅红。手腕被白羽瞳死死地压在床上无法动弹，展耀瞪了蹬腿，好不容易等白羽瞳松了嘴，大口大口地喘了两口气，骂道：“你发什么疯……呃……”

话说到一半突然转了调，展耀吃惊地瞪大了眼睛想往上看。白羽瞳摸了摸展耀头顶的猫耳，耳朵内侧的红色变深了些，好似因羞赧而充血，温度也升高了。白羽瞳爱不释手，低头亲了亲展耀右边的猫耳，张开双唇将它含了进去。

“什……”一阵无法言喻的快感和冲动从头顶传来，展耀登时惊喘一声，软了身体。他抬手往头上摸去，被白羽瞳半道截住，带着他的手，摸到了左边的耳朵。

“这是什么……啊……白……你松嘴……啊！”展耀尖叫一声，感觉自己的猫耳被白羽瞳轻轻地咬了一口。这双耳朵格外敏感，轻轻的触碰便叫展耀浑身酥麻，更别说这会儿被白羽瞳含在温热湿润的口腔中玩弄。展耀难耐地晃了晃胯部，然后发现自己身后也多了些什么。

这耳朵和尾巴是从哪里冒出来的？！展耀有点崩溃。

白羽瞳依旧不打算放过这对神奇的耳朵，换了一边继续舔舐，一手往下伸，勾住了展耀的尾巴，顺手捏了捏。

一股强烈的快感从尾巴传来，顺着脊背向上，直冲大脑。展耀懵了一瞬，口中无意识地发出一声媚哼，尾巴自顾自地缠上了白羽瞳的手臂，在他结实的臂膀上轻轻地来回摩擦。

“猫儿，你确定还要继续撩我？”白羽瞳顶了顶胯，将身下火热的硬物抵在展耀腹部，嗓音喑哑，凑到展耀耳边低语，语气危险。

隔着裤子，展耀都感受到了白羽瞳的温度，他脸上烧得慌，急急地否认：“我没有！”那尾巴自己要缠上去，我控制不了啊！展耀有苦说不出。

白羽瞳轻哼一声，起身三两下脱了个精光，拿了润滑又覆了上去。展耀推着他的胸膛，继续徒劳地挣扎：“大白天的你不会真的要这样胡闹吧？”

回答他的是沾了润滑剂探进身后穴口的一根手指。展耀刚要抗议，头顶的耳朵又被白羽瞳袭击，话语还没出口就变成了一声娇喘。白羽瞳一边舔弄着他的猫耳，一手在他的尾巴上作乱，一手在他体内，熟练地找到了那块软肉，重重地摁了上去。

“哈啊……”展耀头皮一阵发麻，使劲晃了晃脑袋想逃避这突如其来的快感，但一边耳朵还在白羽瞳口中，这般一动，耳朵从白羽瞳的牙齿间轻轻划过，反而带来了更大的快感。这过度刺激的感受来的又快又急，展耀被上下夹击，浑身瘫成一汪春水，身下早已颤颤巍巍地立起来，顶端刘处一点泪液。过多的快感激的他飚了一滴泪，半点反抗的力气也无。

肠道的软肉紧紧地绞着白羽瞳的手指，热情地吮吸着，白羽瞳早已被展耀的媚态诱得两眼发红，手下忍不住动作急了些，很快就伸进了三根手指来回抽插。展耀今日的身子格外敏感，并无显出任何不适，白羽瞳狠狠地搔刮了一下展耀体内的敏感点，趁展耀失神，迅速抽出手指换上胯下巨物，一鼓作气顶了进去。

“啊~~！！”展耀尖叫一声，声调却很是不稳，愣是七弯八拐，更添魅惑，一双雪白修长的腿缠上了白羽瞳的腰，尾巴也攀上了白羽瞳的脊背，尾尖在他的尾椎处来回扫动。白羽瞳轻轻一颤，那已探入展耀体内的东西硬生生又大了一圈。他低下头重重地咬了一口展耀的猫耳，又迅速吻住他的唇，身下一使劲，直接捅入了甬道深处。

“呜——”展耀的惊叫被他堵在嘴里，体内骤然塞进来如此庞然大物，还没等他适应，白羽瞳就大开大合地抽插起来。细微的疼痛立刻被灭顶的快感取代，展耀抱着白羽瞳的背，修剪圆润的指甲在他肌肉虬起的背上拉出一道道红痕。尾巴软软地耷拉在床上，再没力气作怪了。

“白羽瞳……你……混蛋……”展耀的骂声带上了哭腔。白羽瞳平日里十分护着他，做爱的时候更是与体型不符的温柔，从来没有这般野兽般攻城略地地欺负他。展耀一边被撞得情欲高涨，头昏脑涨，一边又忍不住觉得委屈。

白羽瞳将柱体抽出大半，又狠狠地撞进去，找准角度，次次擦过展耀体内的那点，一手揉捏着展耀头顶的耳朵，张嘴叼住了展耀胸前的茱萸。展耀很快被他拖进欲望的漩涡，除了那在体内横冲直撞的巨物，什么都无法思考了。

在床上闹了一通，抱展耀去沐浴时，看着那垂在浴缸边的尾巴和泛着血红的猫耳，白羽瞳没忍住又要了他一遍。待被白羽瞳抱回床上，展耀一沾上枕头便睡了过去。

白羽瞳将自家精疲力尽的大猫仔仔细细地埋到被子里，低头亲了亲他的额头，又亲了亲他的猫耳。展耀尾巴尖端暗戳戳地探到了被子外面，白羽瞳将它塞回被窝里，手感毛毛软软，舒服极了。白羽瞳太阳穴一跳，赶紧抽身离开。再看下去怕是又要扑上去了，自家猫儿已经被惹怒了，只是这会儿累了没精力找他算账，他可不想再火上浇油。

还是趁着猫儿睡觉出去买点海鲜回来，做顿大餐准备赔罪吧。白羽瞳暗想。

END

等白羽瞳回家的时候，展耀的猫耳和猫尾巴都已经没了，又变回了正常的人类。不要问我最开始是为什么变成猫了，一切都是为了吃猫服务，噢耶~


	2. 【瞳耀】家有猫咪（续）

白羽瞳出门买了食材，拎进厨房一一整理好，拖着黑猫图案的拖鞋走进卧室。

展耀仍在熟睡，瘦长的身子埋在厚实的被褥中，一脸餍足，头顶的猫耳朵时不时地轻颤一下，卷翘的睫毛微动，双颊红润，猫唇诱人。

白羽瞳躺在他身边，支起一只手臂侧着身子瞧得目不转睛，越瞧越觉得自家猫儿真是秀色可餐。他原想看一会儿就出去准备午饭，谁知根本挪不开目光，不知不觉竟睡了过去。

身为警察，白羽瞳的警惕性是出类拔萃的，只是在展耀身边会不自觉地放松下来。但这不代表有人趁他睡觉的时候扒他衣服，他也能无动于衷。白羽瞳偷偷睁了睁眼，见展耀正埋首在自己胸前与自己的衣服奋斗，眼珠一转，假作出熟睡的样子。

我倒要看看这只猫要干什么。

白羽瞳只穿了一件薄薄的白色背心，前面的领口开得很低。展耀将衣领往下拉了拉，白羽瞳胸膛两边的茱萸便露了出来。展耀歪了歪脑袋，觉得不满意，又将背心推上去，堆叠在腋下。他的目光从白羽瞳健硕漂亮的腹肌上划过，落在饱满的胸肌上，登时眼睛一亮，仿若发现了什么宝藏，双手一伸就按了上去。

白羽瞳只觉得展耀一双骨感却不失柔软的手掌在自己胸前按来按去，体内渐渐升起一点感觉。他实在忍不住睁了眼睛，却见展耀整个人缩在他怀里，专心致志地侵犯他的胸，身后的尾巴早已跑到了被子外面，兴奋地一甩一甩，连他醒来了都没发现。

展耀觉得手下这温暖的触感叫人十分喜欢，很是不舍得撒手，凑得更近了些，伸出小舌舔了舔白羽瞳左侧的乳头，张嘴将它含了进去，吸吮了一口，得意得眯了眯眼。

白羽瞳浑身一激灵，一把揽住展耀的腰，一使劲，翻身将人压在了身下，目露凶光地看着身下一脸愉悦满足的人，语气危险：“猫儿你这是在做什么？”

展耀显然还没回过神来，他正玩的开心，体位的变化也没打搅到他，继续一边揉捏着白羽瞳的胸，一边抬头去啃他的乳头，身后的尾巴晃得愈发欢快。

白羽瞳头皮一麻，温热湿润的触感在胸前作乱，一股热流直涌向下身。他一手钳住展耀的下巴，将他从自己胸前拉开一点，低头重重地吻了下去。

霸道又带火的舌头在展耀口中疯狂地攻城略地，待放开时，展耀早已呼吸不畅、满脸通红。水润的大眼睛狠狠地瞪着白羽瞳，展耀开口道：“你又发什么疯！”

“不是你先来招惹我的吗？”白羽瞳早已被撩得浑身火起，下身硬热，丝毫不留情面地伸手探入了展耀身后的小穴。前不久刚被开垦过的地方这会儿火热湿润，白羽瞳的两根手指进的毫不费力，熟练地扩张、探索，压上了敏感的软肉。

“我哪有……哈啊！！”展耀仰起了脑袋，雪白的脖颈弯出一道优美的弧度，难耐地喘息出声。

白羽瞳叼住展耀精致的喉结亲吻，用牙齿轻轻地磨了一下。致命的脆弱处被利器威胁的感觉，叫展耀汗毛倒竖，后穴不自觉地收缩。

“啧，猫儿，放松点。”白羽瞳又探进一根手指。

“我……我哪有招惹你！你这只乱发情的臭老鼠！”展耀动了动身子想逃离，却被白羽瞳的腿死死地压住。

“哦？那你的爪子放在我胸上干什么？”白羽瞳挑了挑眉。

展耀这才发现自己的双手还在白羽瞳胸前揉捏。这是什么时候发生的事？他困惑了一秒，立刻想抽回手。可是……真的手感好好啊……他这般想着，又鬼使神差地捏了一下。

“啊！！”身后忽然闯入巨物，展耀惊叫一声，被顶得向上一滑。白羽瞳扣住他的腰，身下发力，一寸一寸侵入温热的甬道。

前不久刚被调教过的甬道欢快地迎合着巨大的肉棒，紧致湿热的触感叫白羽瞳登时化身成了野兽，大力地抽插起来。

“啊——！！你……慢点……呃……”展耀还没想明白自己的手是什么时候跑到白羽瞳胸上去的，就被身下的进攻撞得全无思考之力。白羽瞳对他的身体了如指掌，很快他便只能攀着白羽瞳的脊背，惊喘连连。

一大早起来几乎什么都没吃，又前前后后被白羽瞳吃干抹净了好几遍，待某人沸腾的狼血终于平静的时候，展耀累得连手指都不想动。

白羽瞳显然心情美丽到爆表，把自家的大猫收拾干净，喜爱地摸摸他的猫耳朵和猫尾巴，哼着歌去厨房做饭了。他洗着鱼，脑中忽然灵光一闪。难道刚才展耀对自己胸肌做的那一出，就是传说中的猫咪踩奶？

END


End file.
